dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strike of the Super Saiyans
This is the twelfth chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Strike of the Super Saiyans The day of the tournament had arrived. Raditz, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta were lined up along the head of the Lookout, looking down to Earth with stern faces. Raditz, Gohan and Vegeta were all in their Full Power Super Saiyan state, Trunks was standing strong in his new Saiyan armour and Piccolo was looking as concentrated as ever. "Are Krillin, Yamcha and Tien coming too?" said Raditz to Trunks, who had recently spent some time with his mother. "They said they'd show," replied Trunks, "Even though they know they won't be much help... But they didn't want to miss out on a chance to save the world one last time." "Now that’s fighting spirit," smirked Vegeta. "Do you think we have any chance of winning against this guy?" said Gohan to Piccolo. "If we managed to beat two Androids," said Piccolo, "then we can beat another one. There's doubt we'll ever see your father again though, Gohan. I hope you understand that." Gohan felt a horrible feeling in his gut, but nodded to his mentor all the same. "We'd better be careful guys," said Piccolo, "None of us know what Cell's Perfect Form is capable of... Be on your guard." With that, the four Super Saiyans and the Super Namek then headed to the Cell Games arena for the final confrontation. Meeting Krillin, Yamcha and Tien along the way, the group of warriors soon arrived at ringside, where Cell was stood in the centre of his ring patiently. His new Perfect Form looked incredibly sleek and even more powerful than previously. His tail had withdrawn itself completely into his shoulder blades, making for more manoverability. All in all, Cell had grown in power equally as much as everyone else had - without even trying. Now he was raring to start his tournament, where he knew he would spill blood aplenty. Raditz, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo were all eyeing Cell with great anticipation - each of them wanting to have a chance to fight. "Ah, the gang's all here," said Cell, eyeing his competition, "Now the Cell Games can begin..." Cell's prologue was interrupted by a large plane landing at ringside. The Z fighters looked over and eyed the people getting out of it. Krillin and Yamcha recognised them all at once as the Champ's students, a news crew and none other than Hercule Satan - the Martial Arts Champion of the World himself. "Oh, this ought to be good..." mumbled Krillin. The camera crew stood in front of Cell's ring and started to broadcast. "Aaaaand, we're on Tom," said the cameraman. Tom then began his speech as chief anchorman... "This is it, folks," said Tom, "The day of the Cell Games has finally arrived. We have yet to know what this creature has in store for our planet, but it won't be anything our champion can't handle!" With that, Hercule Satan stepped into the ring and grabbed the microphone out of Tom's hands. Cell and the Z fighters watched on with little concern. Hercule pointed at Cell and laughed through the microphone. "Brace yourself, bucko!" Hercule shouted to Cell, "You're about to go one-on-one with the Martial Arts Champion of the World!" Cell stood unimpressed, which gave Tom the wrong impression. "Wow!" shouted Tom, "Hercule has already scared Cell stiff! I'd sure hate to be him right about now! Its Hercule vs. Cell! Let the fight begin!" Hercule moved closer and closer to Cell, unafraid. The Z fighters looked on, partially worried about what Cell would do to Hercule to prove that he meant business. "I'm kinda hoping that Cell kills him," smirked Krillin to Raditz. "He does seem full of himself..." replied Raditz, "but still, we don't really want anyone dying around here..." Raditz's thoughts were soon scrambled by a mighty yell from Hercule throwing his first punch. It came in contact with Cell and did nothing at all. Hercule then proceeded to attack Cell with a number of punches and kicks that also did nothing, which yet again caused Tom to overreact... "Hercule is attacking the monster Cell so fast that he's become too paralyzed to attack back or even move a muscle! He's as good as gone, folks!" Tom shouted. As Hercule jumped in for one last attack, Cell decided it was time to call it quits. "So," said Cell, "You want to fight for real, huh?" As his straight face turned into a smirk, Cell aimed his hand at the raging Hercule. "Cell!" shouted Gohan, "Don't do it!" "This is what happens to worthless insects who oppose me, people of Earth!" shouted Cell, as he looked into the TV camera. He blasted an effortless energy wave at the champ, which of course, obliterated him away easily. This left the camera crew and Hercule's students in the greatest fear possible. "AH!" cried Tom, "Save yourselves, folks, the champ's dead!" He then looked over to the Z fighters. "Hey! Fight's over! Hercule lost!" he shouted, "Get out of here while you still can..!" "Silence!" shouted Vegeta, as he blasted a pathetic energy wave at the camera crew's feet, "Let us take care of this creature like we wanted to in the first place!" The camera crew jumped at Vegeta's attack and retreated to a safe distance, leaving the Z fighters to deal with Cell. Cell smirked and thanked Vegeta for clearing the camera crew out of the way. "You'd better still be filming..!" shouted Cell to the crew, "I want everyone to know what happens to those who oppose me. Now, who of the worthy fighters will be first to die?" The fighters looked amongst each other until Raditz stepped forward. Vegeta smirked, knowing that he would be the one to take down Cell in the end, and not Raditz. "You're fighting me first," said Raditz. "Excellent," said Cell, cracking his knuckles, "Lets see how strong the brother of Goku really is..." Raditz took his place in the centre of the ring opposite Cell. The dust settled and everyone remained quiet, with the camera crew twitching in the background over the loss of the "World's Strongest". Cell smirked at Raditz until he struck a fighting pose. "Ding," said Cell calmly, to start the fight. Raditz jumped at Cell instantly with a light rush. Blows were exchanged quite precisely as Raditz tested Cell's strength. Both seemed to be on par with each other until Cell dodged one of Raditz's attacks and responded with a more powerful one. Just before he was hit, Raditz performed an Afterimage attack and dodged Cell's punch. Cell recovered from his punch to find Raditz standing behind him on the opposite side of the ring. "Very good, Raditz," said Cell, as he turned to face his opponent, "Your father would be proud of you." "Your creator should be proud of you," smiled Raditz, "You've got some pretty intense power bottled up inside you..." "Its a shame you're not proud of my creator," sighed Cell, "All he wanted was the genocide of the human race, and you had to go and destroy his two most powerful creations, aside from me of course. I always thought that Saiyans thrived on killing and wiping out other races, especially you, Vegeta." "Times change, Cell," said Vegeta, "The Saiyans you see before you are the last in the entire universe, and we intend to keep getting stronger and rebuild our race to something even more powerful than before." "Be that as it may," said Cell turning back to Raditz, "I know that you're still holding back a great deal of your power. As you couldn't even beat #17 and #18 with your current power level - let alone me. Your power may be impressive, but now its my turn... Witness the awesome power of perfection!" "Go ahead," said Raditz, as Cell started to power up, "Make my day..." Cell's power skyrocketed past Raditz and continued to climb. Even Vegeta showed sights of fear when he felt Cell's power. "Impossible..." he thought to himself, "He's an damn machine, his power level should never reach this high..!" Even so, Cell's power continued to climb with Raditz watching calmly. The Android's energy exploded in a lime green burst of light. Everyone shielded their eyes, except for Raditz and Gohan. "Nicely done..." he said to Cell, as the light faded. Cell was revealed with a furious green aura flowing around him. "Now, this is the kind of power I'd be running away from," smiled Cell, "What do you think?" "Ha, running away from that?" smiled Raditz, "No thanks. You don't know what I'm capable of yet..." "Go on then," said Cell, "Show me the power of a true Super Saiyan." Raditz smirked and proceeded to show Cell his full power. His Super Saiyan power climbed as quickly as Cell's did, which amazed everyone, except for Gohan who stood and watched. Raditz's power soon encased around him and he exploded with exactly the same amount of power as Cell. The Android looked at Raditz in astonishment. "Incredible..." said Cell, "A mere Saiyan has equalled me in strength... This should be an interesting match." Raditz was revealed from his golden aura, glowing from head to toe with a violent blaze - the strongest he had ever been. "Round 2?" smirked the Super Saiyan, as he vanished in front of Cell's eyes. Cell looked around and couldn't see Raditz anywhere. The quick Super Saiyan then appeared out of nowhere and kicked Cell face down into the base of the ring. The Android bounced and immediately turned round for an attack. He threw a punch at Raditz whilst Raditz returned one of his own. The two clashed and disappeared into the air with miniature sonic booms occasionally crashing around the area. Every one of the Z fighters was managing to keep up with their movements by simply moving their eyes. The camera crew was having a hard time keeping up, much to the displeased audience watching from home and various town squares around the world... "Where's Cell?" "What’s happening?" "Show us the ring, not the sky!" Raditz and Cell were both giving their all, but neither one was conceding an inch. If ever Raditz was to strike Cell, Cell would strike right back. The two warriors were relentless at their goal: putting the other one down for the count. They soon finished their rush and landed back in the ring, much to the relief of the cameraman who could actually film the action now. "Well done, Raditz," said Cell, "This is indeed going to be a battle for the ages... But rest assured that it isn't always the most powerful warrior that wins the day..." "I'd hate to say it..." smiled Raditz, "But I'm faster than you any day." "Any day, eh?" said Cell, "Well, lets see how fast you are trying to outrun four of me..." "Four of you..?" said Raditz curiously, "What do you mean?" Tien heard what Cell said from the sidelines. "He's got my cells too..." he thought to himself, "The Multi-Form technique..." Cell crossed his arms and his body gained a light white aura. Raditz struck a fighting pose, not knowing what would happen next. Suddenly, Cell's body gave birth to another body, and then those two bodies gave birth to another two - quadrupling Raditz's problem. "How d'you like these odds?" laughed Cell. Raditz smiled back at the four Androids. "All the more fun for me..." smirked Raditz, "Lets dance!" With that, the four Cells jumped at Raditz and began a series of punches and kicks. Raditz was caught in the middle and was fighting them all off tremendously. Tien then realised something that he'd forgotten about his Multi-Form technique. "Raditz!" he shouted, "Cell may have the quantity, but you have the quality! His power has been split into four!" Raditz heard what Tien said. "Perfect..." he thought to himself, as he unleashed a powerful energy wave from his body, instantly blowing all four Cells away from him in opposite directions. As they flew back, he flew up to each one and knocked them down to the ring with a powerful rush attack. All four Cells fell to Earth and landed in a pile in the centre of the ring. Three off the four then disappeared back into the fourth Cell's body, returning Cell to normal. Raditz then returned to the ring and watched as Cell got to his feet again. "Marvellous!" said Cell, "You are indeed capable of everything that I am! Except for the techniques, of course, but... you can't help that." "I know enough to get by..." smiled Raditz, with his Saiyan blood pumping viciously through his veins. "However," continued Cell, "Your chances of defeating me are still absolutely zero, do you understand? Your power grows weaker with every blow, whilst mine continues to stay strong. Its only a matter of time before your power starts to decrease..." "Then I guess I'll just have to beat you faster..!" said Raditz, as he collected energy between his hands. He put both of his hands aside him and flexed his body in a star shape. He yelled loudly as he collected a vast amount of energy and aimed at Cell. "If you want a taste of true Super Saiyan power," shouted Raditz, "Then don't move..!" Cell watched intrigued at this new power that Raditz had attained. His power was rising even further above Cell's. "You're making a mistake just powering up, Raditz," laughed Cell, "Remember the drawbacks of the Ascended Super Saiyan?" Raditz ignored Cell and increased his power even further. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. He transformed into his Ascended Super Saiyan form and his muscles grew massively along with his power. Cell had nearly forgotten about Raditz's attack, and realised what he was doing. "You're gaining energy from your powered up state!" Cell flinched. "DIE!" was Raditz's reply, as he fired his almighty energy wave at Cell. Cell didn't have the time to move and he was caught in the mighty blast. A blinding light filled the area and no-one could see what had happened to either Raditz or Cell. But the light soon faded and the onlookers soon saw Raditz standing in the same spot, but only half of Cell's body remained. His top half had been blown completely into pieces and his legs lay on the ground where the ring once was. Raditz smiled and then fell onto one knee - exhausted. "He did it!" cheered Krillin, "He beat him good!" "I hope..." thought Piccolo. Raditz was breathing heavily - he'd lost a lot of energy. He kept on looking at Cell's legs lying on the ground. All was quiet until one of the feet twitched slightly. Raditz flinched and shuffled back slightly. "Cell's alive..!" shouted Gohan, "Raditz is in trouble!" Suddenly, Cell's legs jumped up from the ground and started to force out a new body from the middle up. The visible innards of the Android bubbled and spewed purple blood as it regained itself. Raditz flew back to join the others and watched as Cell's body suddenly became complete again. He looked at his newly reborn hands and body. "Perfect..." smirked Cell, as he turned to the Z fighters, "You see? I'm perfect! You can never beat me..." "Damn it..." said Raditz, "That was my best attack... I put everything I had into it..." Vegeta laughed. "Ha, if that’s all you've got Raditz," said the Prince, "Then I'm more than disappointed... I was expecting you to be a bit stronger after a whole year of training with another Super Saiyan, even if he is an 11 year old boy..." "Well, if you're so tough," replied Raditz angrily, "Then why don't you show us all how to fight? I'm sure Cell will be kind enough to blow you into the wind." "Watch and learn..." smiled Vegeta, "And I won't be complimenting him on his power constantly either..." With that, Vegeta flew down and confronted Cell for the second time. "Vegeta, eh?" laughed Cell, "For your sake, I hope you bought life insurance over the last few days... If you couldn't hold a candle to me back then, what makes you think that you can win now?" "As I said," said Vegeta, "Times change, Cell. This Saiyan race here is the strongest race in the universe - even stronger than your Android trash." "Trash talk... How amusing..." laughed Cell, "Talking won't get you anywhere in this tournament Vegeta. Now are we going to continue to joust with our words, or do you want to settle this Saiyan-to-Android? Goku's cells within me are itching to fight with you..." "Kakarot is nothing compared to any of us now..." said Vegeta, "While we were all training, he was sat being absorbed, unable to do anything at all..." "Au contraire..." said Cell, "If Goku was an Android, then that would indeed be the case. However, since he is a Saiyan - and therefore an organic being - Goku's power grows with mine... And unless I'm mistaken, I'm stronger than you... which makes Goku stronger than you too." Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. "YOU LIAR!" shouted Vegeta. "Anything to get your Saiyan blood pumping, Vegeta," smirked Cell, "Goku knows you're a weak fighter. He knows he can beat you any day..." "SHUT UP!" shouted Vegeta, "LETS GET DOWN TO IT! I'LL PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL THAT I'M BETTER THAN KAKAROT!" Vegeta's power suddenly raged into life and covered the area in a Super Saiyan aura. Cell smirked at Vegeta's light show, but soon realised that the Saiyan Prince wasn't entirely bluffing about his power. His power grew slowly at first, but grew higher and faster with each passing second, and he soon exploded into form with a wild Super Saiyan aura. "The Prince has reclaimed his throne..." smiled Vegeta as he looked at Cell, who was in distraught. "Incredible..." said Cell, "You Saiyans are powerful indeed, but still nothing compared to my power..." "Silence, Android!" shouted Vegeta, as he jumped at Cell and smashed him in the jaw. Cell fell to the ground and bounced, with Vegeta still following. The Saiyan pounded Cell up and down before smashing him into a cliff. Vegeta then produced a blue energy ball and aimed it at where Cell lay in the cliff. "Let this be a lesson to those who oppose the most powerful being in the universe!" shouted Vegeta, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He fired the energy ball, along with two smaller ones into the cliff. The cliff exploded magnificently from the inside out in a marvellous blue array of fireworks. The nearby camera crew was filming, but everyone else in the world wished they weren't. "If that guy caused that, then shouldn't we be worried about him instead of Cell? He can blow up mountains in the blink of an eye!" Cell soon emerged from the mountain, scratched a bit. "It seems I've underestimated you, Vegeta," said Cell, "You're quite the little warrior." Vegeta stood sternly facing Cell with his aura blazing uncontrollably. "However!" continued the Android, "You still lack the power of defeating me... Not gonna happen!" "In your current state," laughed Vegeta, "You can't beat me at all... I'm just a little too strong for you..." "Foolish Saiyan..." said Cell, "Who said anything about me being at full power yet? I've merely been warming up..!" "Your mind games won't work on me, Cell..." said Vegeta, "There's no way that you can raise your power level higher than mine." "Then watch and learn..." said Cell, "Learn true fear." With that, Cell continued to amaze everyone once again by increasing his power level to a catastrophic height. It rocketed past Vegeta's - much to the Prince's horror. The ground shook and thunderclouds gathered around the arena as Cell's power reached an unimaginable point. He exploded with a massive array of lime green energy. Everyone shielded their eyes and were soon introduced to more of Cell's power. It was incredible - even higher than Vegeta's power. All the same, Vegeta didn't back down and jumped in for an attack. Cell didn't move until the very last second where Vegeta punched. He caught Vegeta's fist and swung him round, throwing him into the ground. Vegeta bounced back from the ground and attempted to hit Cell again with a flying kick. Cell dodged the attack and punched Vegeta back down. Vegeta landed safely, but knew that Cell had the upper hand. "I WILL KILL YOU..!" shouted Vegeta, as he attempted an attack similar to Raditz's earlier. He held his arms back and gathered purple energy in his hands. His power level rose even further as he made his move. He transformed into his Ascended Super Saiyan state and gathered more and more energy. "Vegeta!" shouted Raditz, "Don't do it! It'll drain your energy!" "This is the only way!" shouted Vegeta, "Its do or die!" Cell stood still, knowing that if he survived the attack once, he could do it again. He watched Vegeta charging his super attack. It was getting unfathomably powerful - even stronger than Cell's own power, which surprised even the android himself. "This will be a good opportunity to test out the Kamehameha wave..." thought Cell, "Yes... Then I'll find out its power and be rid of Vegeta at the same time!" Cell then posed for a Kamehameha wave and stood about 50ft away from Vegeta. "You think you can combat my Super Galick Gun with that!?" shouted Vegeta, "Fool! You'll pay for your insolence! GALICK GUN, FIRE!" Vegeta then fired his Super Galick Gun at Cell, who in turn fired his Super Kamehameha wave back at Vegeta. The two beams collided and exploded on contact with one beam fighting the other. Neither was backing down, and the energy produced between them was insane. The Z fighters watched the collision from their cliff edge in awe. Raditz could see Vegeta from where he was standing and noticed that the Super Galick Gun's power was taking its toll on Vegeta. His power was slowly decreasing - as Raditz said it would. Cell could feel Vegeta's power decreasing too, so he gave his Kamehameha a little boost of strength to win the day. "Its been fun, Vegeta," said Cell, "Now die." Cell's attack roared with more power and cut straight through Vegeta's Galick Gun. Vegeta watched in shock as he saw the silhouette of Cell's attack come through his own. "W-what!?" he stuttered, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta tried to force more of his own power into his attack, but it was all no good. The Saiyan Prince was forced back by Cell's attack, caught in the blast and hurtled aside of the arena. He flew higher and higher and eventually shot into the edge of the Earth's atmosphere. He eventually fell off of the edge of the Kamehameha wave, but he was damaged terribly. Blood was dripping from his body all over, and his right arm had once again become useless - he'd lost. "Damn it..." he winced, "Not like this... How could this happen..?" With his pride and body equally as wounded, Vegeta slowly headed back to the Cell Games Arena. Back at the ring, the Z fighters took Vegeta for dead, and carried on with the tournament. Trunks wasn't all too pleased with this outcome. "Not again..!" he said to himself, clenching his fists tightly, "NO!" His power surged higher and higher with rage again, just as it had done when fighting #17 and #18. Cell's power had taken a drop after the Kamehameha wave, so Trunks was a fair match for Cell. The young Super Saiyan flew down to confront the Android who'd killed his father. "I'll avenge my father by taking you down," said Trunks. "You really think so, Trunks?" smirked Cell, "I may have lost some power, but you still can't beat me..." "You don't know my power..." said Trunks, as he transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. "Don't tell me that you're going to try the same as Raditz and Vegeta, boy," said Cell, "It won't work... Just look at what happened to your dear father." "My father was a strong warrior," said Trunks, "and you know how the saying goes: Like Father, Like Son." Trunks then pushed his power level even further than Vegeta's. The Z fighters watched with interest at Trunks' new found power. His muscles bulged greatly and his power even shot past Cell's. It grew stronger and stronger until his body exploded with a fierce and wild Super Saiyan aura. His muscles were great along with his power. "Don't think you can beat me by just powering up..." Cell laughed, "It won't work... What good is power if you sacrifice your speed?" Trunks wasn't taking any of this, and increased his power further. It was indeed an incredible display of strength, but Raditz, Piccolo and Gohan knew that Trunks stood no chance of winning the fight. The buff Super Saiyan jumped at Cell and attempted a punch. It was so slow that Cell avoided it with ease. Trunks quickly turned and fired a massive energy wave at the Android, which Cell didn't see coming. He took it head on and was forced back into the ground. Trunks recovered from his stumble and turned to face where Cell had landed. He knew that he had no time to waste, so decided to try and finish the Android all at once. He unleashed a deadly barrage of energy waves at the spot where Cell lay and didn't stop until he was out of energy. A massive crater lay where Trunks had fired his flurry with Cell nowhere to be seen. Trunks looked around. "W-Where'd he go?" he stuttered. Cell suddenly appeared behind him. Trunks turned and flinched. "Like Father, Like Son..." smiled Cell, as he delivered a spine-breaking smash to Trunks. Trunks shot back down to Earth and landed in the crater he'd made. Cell thought it high time to stop messing around. "I think I've gathered what all of you are made of," said Cell, "So I think I'll end things here and now... Say goodbye to Trunks." Cell put two fingers to his forehead and charged a quick electric beam. It sparked with a purple buzz. "That’s... my attack!" shouted Piccolo, "Get Trunks outta there!" "Special Beam Cannon!" shouted Cell, as he fired Piccolo's signature move at the young Super Saiyan. Trunks lay helpless in his crater as he watched the beam come ever closer. He knew he'd die. Suddenly, a figure dashed in front of him and blasted their own beam back at Cell's. The impact blew both beams up and Trunks was saved. However, the explosion left Cell confused. "W-what happened?" thought Cell, "None of the others moved, and Trunks was out for the count..!" Cell was in the wrong. One of the others had moved to protect Cell. The remaining Super Saiyan - Gohan had protected his friend. His power was roaring in a strange way. "You end today, Cell..." said Gohan as he flew up to the Android's level. "Gohan, stay back..!" shouted Piccolo. "Wait, Piccolo," said Raditz, "I have something to tell you... All of you... Listen..." Category:Fan Fiction